


Sad Bachelors

by Slashmommy



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Slashmommy
Summary: Boerne makes Thiel's first Christmas alone a little more bearable.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 11





	Sad Bachelors

Thiel trudged up to his apartment. He’d avoided coming home as long as he could. Vaddern had invited him over for Christmas day, but that still left him with Christmas Eve to get through. It was just so different without Suzanne and Lucas. This time last year he was out buying last-minute gifts for the stocking and putting batteries into various presents so they could be wrapped. Normally, he didn’t notice so much anymore, but the holidays and birthdays were hard. He’d just gotten to his door, when Boerne’s door opened, and out stepped the professor dressed for the evening, but wearing an apron over top. He really didn’t need to deal with whatever Boerne needed now.

“Good evening, Mister Thiel. I’m glad I caught you.”

“Boerne.”

“Come, come,” Boerne said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in. 

Thiel really wasn’t looking forward to whatever party Boerne was planning. He just wanted to go home, have a beer and try to forget about the world. Looking around, he was surprised to see that there were no other people there as it was decorated for Christmas and smelled amazing from whatever it was that Boerne was cooking.

“What is it you need, Boerne?”

“Need? Nothing, just your company. The first Christmas is always the worst so I have made us sad bachelors a lovely dinner and we have Christmas movies to watch after we eat. We have duck with stuffing and red cabbage with a stollen for dessert! Afterward, I have the fixings for  Feuerzangenbowle for us to drink during the movies.”

“I - It smells wonderful, Boerne… Thank you.”

“Of course! Let me get you a drink,” Boerne said, rushing off to pour a glass of wine for Thiel.

It had been a long time since someone had taken the time to think of doing something so nice for him. Even Vaddern hadn’t thought about how hard this evening would be. As annoying and self-centered as Boerne could seem, there was so much more to him. Perhaps it was going to be a good Christmas after all.


End file.
